


The Difference Of Opinions

by Kyuubiluver342



Series: The Alien King and The Man Of Iron [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Emotional/Psychological Abuse, M/M, Psychic Abilities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-15 22:14:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14798966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyuubiluver342/pseuds/Kyuubiluver342
Summary: Wandamend is a young Serium with abilities beyond her control and she is worried her King is being manipulated by the man in the iron suit. She needs to put a stop to it, immediately. Part 3 of The Alien King And The Man Of Iron.





	The Difference Of Opinions

The Difference of Opinions

“My king, may I have a word?” a female voice said and the king looked up.

King Stevelousin met the eyes of a young female Seruim, one he knew quite well. Wandamend had dark brown hair and green eyes, pretty tall, but a fierce warrior and one Steve had watched grow. Her and her brother, Pietronous, had been two of his youngest warriors when the war on their home planet started. He had been wary about bringing them on, but as the war continued, he had no choice. Unfortunately, her brother had been lost in the war before they had left the planet, forcing them to even leave his body behind to be destroyed with everything else. He believed it still hurt her to think about and he was careful to take that into thought when speaking with her.

He stood up from his placing kneeling in the dirt, clapping his hands together to get the dirt off. They were hoping to plant more crops for the community. Tony had been generous enough to bring in some specialists to show them how to farm on this new planet.

“Of course. Is something wrong?” Steve asked concerned.

The young woman shook her head, her long stringy hair hanging in her face, hiding it a bit. It made the king wary and concerned for her emotional, mental and physical state. One reason he had agreed to let the two join the army was because of their unique abilities, something most Seriums had. Wandamend had mastered a unique type of magic their world had been known for while her brother had been gifted with extreme speed. Wandamend’s ability was a strong one and not something to be overlooked, something most people did because of her appearance.

“Yes, which is why I need to speak to you privately.” She insisted and he nodded, leading her to his home.

Inside, Steve sat down, but Wandamend started to pace the floor, looking very upset and nervous, picking at her nails like a child would. He allowed her some time to calm herself, to gather her thoughts. Finally she spoke.

“My king, it is my opinion that we need to stop interacting with the man of iron.” She said forcefully.

Steve blinked, a little startled by her force and tone of anger. Sure, her emotions had been a little off since they had left their home planet, but she had shown no aggression towards anyone since they arrived, at least none that he had seen or had been reported to him.

“May I ask why?” Steve asked leaning forward and she seemed to stop.

“He is evil.” She replied quickly and Steve blinked, startled.

“Wandamend? What do you mean by evil?” Steve asked and she finally sat down.

“My king, I was wary of him from the start and I did not believe he had our best interest at heart, so I looked into his mind. It is full of death and destruction, my king. It is clouded by evil thoughts. I have never seen a mind so cruel.” She stated and immediately Steve felt annoyed.

“You did what?” he asked coldly and she froze.

“My king, please…” she started, but he held his hand up.

“Wandamend, I have warned you about that. I have repeatedly told you not to use your powers that way.” He stated and her shoulders slumped.

He sighed loudly and rubbed his forehead. The power she had was both amazing and terrifying. She was very strong, but still very young and he knew that her powers could be used for good, but she struggled with them, even before the war. Many of the trainers had warned him of her use of her mind reading powers, now it seemed those words were coming back to haunt him.

“Wandamend, I understand your concern, but Tony has been nothing, but good to us. He has worked hard with us and for us. I know you are wary, but please believe I have our people’s best interests at heart.” Steve stated and she looked away.

He sighed and stood up, moving towards the door, patting her on the shoulder as he walked by.

“I understand, believe me, I do, but please believe I would never let him near us if I believed him to be dangerous.” He said before he left, leaving her alone.

She sat there a while more before slamming her hand on the table and storming out. She would prove it to her king if it was the last thing she did.

A few days later, Tony had stopped by to see how everything was going and was wandering around with Steve when noticed a young woman following them. Tony was confused and finally pointed her out to Steve.

“I think we have a follower.” He stated pointing to where Wandamend was partially hiding, clearly staring at them.

Steve blinked and sighed, waving Wandamend over to them. She came stomping over, standing next to her King, arms crossed. Tony blinked and stared at her, his sentry watching warily from his side.

“This is Wandamend, she was a part of my army back on our home planet.” Steve introduced.

“Nice to meet you, Wanadamend. Mind if I call you Wanda? Easier on my tongue.” He said holding out a hand to her.

She glared at him, arms still crossed. She said nothing to him and he soon pulled him arm back, confused by her attitude towards him, but used to being treated with hostility. If she didn’t want to shake hands, fine with him.

“Please forgive her. She is having a hard time.” Steve explained with a sigh.

Tony shrugged and gave a simple smile. He could imagine that they were all having a hard time, but he could sympathize with a young woman who had lost everything.

“No worries, I am used to being hated. Though usually I know why?” Tony replied with a laugh and she practically growled at him.

“That’s because you are evil and I know you will be the death of us all!” Wandamend snapped and everyone in the area froze.

Tony looked shocked, hurt even, by her words while Steve looked furious. He grabbed Wandamend and handed her off to Nat, who seemed to appear out of nowhere.

“Take her away. She’s clearly out of control.” Steve stated and Wandamend looked shocked.

“My king!” she stated and he glared at her.

“NO! No, Wandamend. I have heard your concerns and told you to believe that I had our people’s best interests at heart. You do not have to act this way, but you did anyway. You have made a fool out of yourself.” Steve stated coldly.

A cough made them look towards Tony and he was smiling, a simple smile really, but one that held secrets.

“Steve, relax. It’s not that big a deal. Just leave her alone ok?” Tony said calmly and Steve frowned.

“Tony, she should not talk to you like that.” Steve started, but Tony waved him off.

“Steve, its fine. It’s not even the worst thing anyone has ever said to me. Not even close. Just leave her alone ok? It’s fine.” Tony said.

He walked over to Nat and gently pulled Wandamend away. Releasing her, he smiled.

“See? All better. No reason to cause any waves, right?” Tony said waving Steve’s concerns off.

The entire time, Wandamend stared him down, her eyes taking on a slight reddish glow that made Tony wary. She looked mad to him, but he couldn’t exactly say that out loud, now could he?

“Tony.” Steve seemed to be unconvinced, but didn’t reach for Wandamend again.

“Sir, I apologize, but you have an appointment in a few minutes with Ms. Potts and she will be furious if you are late again.” The suit suddenly spoke up and Tony felt a bit of relief.

“Right, right, forgot all about it. Sorry to talk and run, but you heard the bot.” Tony said with a wave.

He was quick to climb into the suit and take off, despite knowing he had no such appointment with Pepper tonight. He was just happy to get away from the young alien who seemed very angry with him. Steve watched Tony go before turning to Wandamend, who seemed to shrink back from him.

“My king.” She started, but he shook his head.

“Wandamend, I don’t know what has caused you to do this, but I will not stand for it. You have attacked someone who has helped us and I will not stand for it.” The king stated and she curled into herself more.

Nat grabbed her arm and slowly started to walk away with her. It was better this way, the young alien probably just needed time to relax. Steve sighed and rubbed his eyes, hoping that Tony would forgive and forget.

Days passed and Tony eventually came back to visit, but it was clear that he steered clear of Wandamend while she seemed to try and search him out. She appeared wherever he did, standing and watching from afar and honestly, Tony was starting to get a little unnerved. It was one day that it came to a head. Steve, Nat and Bucky had been suddenly called away from Tony by some concerned aliens and while Tony waited for them to come back to Steve’s home, Wandamend slipped in.

She crept into the room, watching him play with something on his arm, the sentry standing off to the side. She had heard stories of his magical suits, but she was sure she could overpower it. Her hands started to glow and she was just about to come upon him when he turned around, hand covered by a red and gold glove. The circle in the center was glowing and his eyes were serious.

“Sorry, I’m not that stupid or blind. Now, what do you want?” he demanded.

She stood there, not really sure what he could do with his little glove when she heard movement. Looking over, she saw the sentry move in behind her. Before she could move, it put her in a bear hug and held her tight, trapping her arms to her sides and lifting her off the floor a bit.

“No! Let me go!” she yelled struggling angrily, kicking her feet, trying to get traction.

Tony stood up and moved away, watching as he lowered his gauntlet a bit. Why was she so mad at him? Why would she try to attack him? He was about to ask when the door burst open. Steve stood there, looking like he had run a marathon, panting and sweaty, not that Tony minded the sight.

“Tony!” he called and Tony waved as Wandamend stopped struggling.

“What is going on?” Steve demanded as he walked inside, Bucky and Nat following.

“I’m not really sure. You got left and she came in, trying to sneak up on me.” Tony replied.

“That’s not true! My king, he attacked me!” Wandamend yelled and Tony’s head snapped to her.

“What? Are you fucking joking? You came in here, trying to attack me!” Tony snapped.

“Enough! Tony, release her.” Steve stated as he crossed his arms.

The sentry looked to Tony and he nodded, causing her to be dropped on her ass by the bot. It moved back to its spot in the corner, waiting patiently.

“I don’t know what happened, but I do know that Wandamend caused some issues out in the field, which is why we were called out there. So Wandamend, I don’t know what has gotten into you, but this is stopping, now.” Steve stated coldly and Tony felt a bit of relief.

Wandamend, on the other hand, felt her world start to crash down around her. She had wanted to get some more information from Tony on his plans for their people. She had hoped to protect her family and friends from this man she saw as a threat. Her king didn’t believe her, was starting to lose trust in her and she couldn’t handle it. With a yell, she jumped forward, putting her hands on either side of Tony’s head. His eyes locked with hers and with that, she ripped into his mind.

She tore through his memories, his ideas and hopes, everything she could get her hands on, she ripped into and then she saw it. The memory of watching Ho Yinsen die, the feeling of grief and pain, of anger, loss and sorrow. She felt those emotions and crumbled. She fell to her knees, sobbing hysterically as Tony fell to the ground. Steve jumped forward, cradling Tony while Nat and Bucky took Wandamend to the ground.

“Take her away!” Steve growled and they did just that, dragging the crying girl from the house.

Tony was unconscious, eyes closed and breathing uneven. Steve carefully picked Tony up and placed him on a couch. He didn’t know what to do now, looking around hopelessly. The suit started to move and grabbed a blanket before placing it over Tony’s body, a pillow under his head.

“Go, Your Highness. I will watch over Sir.” The suit said and the king nodded.

He left the house, stepping out into the community and staring towards the center. Bucky and Nat stood there, holding Wandamend by her arms. She was still crying, weeping softly, being held up only by her arms. Surrounding the three was the other aliens, all watching with confusion. Steve stepped into the circle and crossed his arms, anger clear. Nat and Bucky released her arms and she just sat there, staring at him.

“My king.” She said weakly.

“No, Wandamend. Save your breath, no amount of begging is going to make what you did ok. You attacked Tony Stark, the one man who has been trying to help us since we got here. I warned you against interacting with him and you ignored me. You disregarded direct orders from your king.” Steve stated coldly.

There was a gasp that went through the crowd, the others horrified by what Steve was saying. Many had felt sorry for the young one, caring for her as if she was their own. Now they wondered why she would go against their beloved king.

“You attacked him in front of me! Now you have the nerve to cry! You could have killed him! You will be lucky if he isn’t brain damaged!” Steve roared and the group seemed to understand his rage.

There was a moment where Steve opened his mouth, where it seemed like she was going to have to answer for her actions when a groan came from the crowd.

“Excuse me, pardon me, injured party coming through.” A familiar voice said and Steve turned to see Tony coming through the crowd, supported by his suit.

“Tony, are you alright?” Steve asked and Tony threw him a tired, weary smile.

“Peachy, Stevey. Just a little headache is all.” Tony said waving his concerns off.

“Now, I think I want to talk to Little Miss Magic over here.” Tony pointed to Wandamend, who stared at him in shock.

“Tony, are you sure?” Steve worried and Tony smiled.

“I’m fine, but I think I need to clear somethings up.” He said moving towards the girl by himself.

“Alright, let’s get one thing straight: you got your hit in, got it? We had our little row and now it’s done. I don’t want to deal with your anger ever again ok? Or I will blow you head off next time.” Tony said seriously and Wandamend just nodded.

“Good, now I’m tired and my head hurts like a bitch, so I am going home.” Tony muttered as he stepped into the suit and then flew off.

Everyone was quiet for a while before Steve sighed.

“Wandamend, you don’t get another chance. Tony just saved you, but if you do anything else to him, I will have to take action. Got it?” he demanded and she nodded.

The crowd started to move away until only the original four were left. It was Wandamend who spoke first.

“I was wrong. He doesn’t want to hurt anyone, least of all us. He only wants to hurt himself.” She stated and Steve nodded.

He knew, he knew all too well and he was going to make sure Tony didn’t hurt himself anymore.


End file.
